Freaked Out!
by SegretarioDellaOfelia
Summary: Lincoln and Olivia survive the fungus called Gus in Season 4. Lincoln's a little freaked out, and needs to talk with Olivia about it. Written as an excuse to write cute smut!


Freaked Out!

"Livia…. I can't move." Said Lincoln, trying not to panic.

Olivia came over and tried to separate Lincoln from Gus. The fungus had latched on to Lincoln and was growing on him, seizing him.

"Oh, no, no, no, no…" panicked Olivia, trying to get it off Lincoln.

Meanwhile at the Lab in Harvard University, Walter convinced Aaron that everything would be alright, that there are people who care about him, and that Gus is not real. Gus is bad, and that he must let go of it once and for all.

"He's stabilizing!" cried Astrid joyfully. Walter smiled, knowing that the danger is over. His boy would be fine.

"Something's happening, the organism is dying! We need help in here!" cried Olivia, still trying to get Lincoln free. "Lincoln, c'mon stay with me." The fungus started cracking, separating from Lincoln's arms and legs, his consciousness returning.

" Okay, let's go, Lincoln can you hear me?" she tugged him free from Gus' death grip, both of them falling on the ground. "You're going to be fine!" said Olivia, bringing Lincoln into her lap.

Suddenly he began coughing, a good sign for Olivia, Lincoln's head started moving and he was free of the hazard.

"Hey…" sputtered Lincoln, coughing, trying to regain his bearings as Olivia held him in her arms. "I'm a little freaked out, you wanna talk about it?"

Olivia smiled, holding him tighter, remembering their conversation earlier.

When the pair finally returned to the FBI building, Olivia went to her desk to check the status of the facial recognition program she'd been running. No matches yet.

"Hey, Liv," spoke Lincoln softly. Olivia looked up from her computer at her new partner. She liked the new nickname he used.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better now. Livia, thank you for being there," Lincoln looked down. "Things looked really bad there for a second, but I'm glad you were there." His horn-rimmed glasses turned up to face her.

"No biggie, it's what partners are for, right?" she smiled, showing her pearly whites. Lincoln loved her smile, the real one—not the one she had to put on sometimes when she didn't want you to know how she really felt.

"Yeah, there's probably nothing else that will freak me out like Gus." Joked Lincoln, pushing those geeky glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Olivia laughed; Lincoln was so cute. "Hey… wanna go get drinks as soon as I'm done?" she offered, hoping he would take her up on it.

Lincoln agreed; his dimples showing as he smiled back at her.

"Oh watch out for the drain, Lincoln. Don't want remnants of Gus coming after you now." Teased Olivia. Lincoln jumped back from the curb, not sure if she was really joking.

"You're a cruel woman, Liv you know that?" spat Lincoln as he darted away from shadows on the sidewalk, watching her hips sway as she walked ahead of him.

It was evening and shadows were everywhere, moving as much as their owners were, reminding Lincoln of the dark cave of his almost-demise. They walked into the Boston pub, with the intentions of getting dinner and drinks. Lincoln walked up to the bar and ordered two house brews as Olivia found a table.

"So tell me about your first Fringe case?" asked Lincoln, settling down and putting Olivia's beer in front of her. A waitress came by and left two menus.

"Well, a few years ago the weirdest looking man-animal experiment that more or less brought down a plane killing everyone on board. He was part of some sort of experimental drug deal that went bad, and one thing lead to the next forming Fringe division, because cases like this were too odd for just FBI to handle alone. That's when the FBI basically partnered with Massive Dynamic to solve cases."

"Oh." Said Lincoln, licking foam from his upper lip. Olivia giggled at the sight of where Lincoln missed a spot.

"What?"

"Come here," she said, taking her fingers and wiping the edge of his lips. The touch gathered Lincoln's attention to her features he never really noticed before, making him blush.

"Lincoln," began Olivia, hesitant. "What really made you push so hard to be a part of Fringe? Is it still finding answers for your partner?"

Lincoln watched Olivia take a long drink from her beer, leaving a foam mustache.

"No, this was my intention all along: to get you here just so I could watch you take a swig like that."

Olivia tossed her hair back and laughed, but as she did, Lincoln reached across the narrow table and kissed the foam off her lip. Olivia froze, trying to figure out what just happened, but she didn't stop him as he sweetly kissed both her lips now.

Slowly pulling back, Lincoln sat down again, licking his lips and savoring the taste. She opened her eyes; he had taken off his glasses and saw the man behind them staring at her. Something stirred in Olivia, and it was too soon to be the effects of the alcohol. She sat still where she was, and decided to finish her beer so they could get out of there.

The bartender glanced over to see the sudden 'drinking contest' going on. The two suits had both bottoms up, drinking quickly. "Those agents, " he thought to himself. "Always trying to impress somebody."

Livia finished first, setting down the glass mug loudly, completely proud of herself. Lincoln finished soon afterwards, and tipped the mug in her direction.

"Cheers," He said. "Now let's get outta here. We got things to talk about."

They took a cab to Livia's apartment, and within minutes of leaving the cab, were standing in the elevator holding each other, kissing ale-coated lips, and tugging on hair with eager fingers.

Livia unlocked her door with ease, tugging on Lincoln's tie to bring him in after her.

"You never answered my question from the bar. What kept you going after Fringe division?"

Lincoln smiled, shaking his head.

"I guess it's hard to walk away from something so amazing like the truth, and meeting people like you."

"Me?" asked Olivia, sliding her hands underneath his jacket, feeling his heartbeat.

"Since I've met you, my world has never been the same." Admitted Lincoln, letting her hair out of the ponytail.

"Never?" moaned Olivia, as Lincoln kept massaging her head.

"The stuff that I've seen is scary. It's changed me."

"It gets better, really. The more you see, the more it becomes normal to you, and the quicker you get past it." she whispered, resting her head against his chest. "I was afraid I was going to lose you today." She whispered again, holding him tighter. "I don't want to lose another partner to this weird shit."

"Hush, don't worry now." Lincoln held her chin up to face him, and kissed her.

Olivia pressed herself against him, gripping his sides, finally feeling the effects of the alcohol. They kissed, grazing each other's tongues, testing the waters. Lincoln moved first, sliding her jacket off, going for her buttons on her oxford shirt, and tearing her black bra off. She didn't want to feel needy, like the way she was now, she wanted to have control of her feelings, but Lincoln brought out something different in her, something she's never been able to express before with other guys who got close to her.

Kissing and sucking on the sensitive spots on her neck, Lincoln massages Olivia's breasts, thumbing her nipples until they become stiff. She quickly removes Lincoln's belt, eager to get inside.

They dance their way to the bed, leaving a trail of clothes around her apartment. Livia takes Lincoln's glasses off and set them on her nightstand as Lincoln grips her hips, ready to bring her over on top of him. They stretch out on the bed, pressed against each other, exploring hands scratch and feel new places, while tongues battle for dominance. Olivia can't remember the last time she had a man over at her place like this, and she hoped it would be a permanent change.

Lincoln's hands felt her smooth skin, bringing Olivia to rest on top of him at last straddling his sides, and biting her nipple. Olivia dug her fingers into his hair, sighing lustfully and pressing his head closer. Lincoln pushed Olivia down, feeling her wet opening, wanting in. Olivia, ready to oblige, stroked his cock a few times, guiding him in. Feeling the sweet pressure of her walls expanding and squeezing around him, they gasped and exhaled in unison. Melting into each other. Staying still at first, Livia rolled her hips, letting him in deeper. Lincoln moaned the loudest as Livia began her play, riding him back and forth, enjoying her perch. He grabs her ass, squeezing it and moving with her quick pace. The view was sublime for Lincoln, her breasts bouncing in his face, and a perfect view of their coitus, making him bolder to act next.

As if they were back in Agent's basic training, Lincoln pulled out and flipped Olivia perfectly without hurting her to dominate the fight. Bringing her long legs up and around his waist, Lincoln pushed back in deeper, creating a rhythm and feeling the pressure at the base of his spine building. As she feels her own pressure building, she whimpers, wanting him to go faster, but he picks it up anyway, occasionally slowing down to press his chest against hers, kissing her wildly. Olivia grips his biceps as she feels her wave of pressure release, coming loudly. Her raw, animalistic noises excite Lincoln, making him push harder, feeling his climax coming too. He throws back his head, squints his eyes, and bellows as he feels his moment come; holding onto the bed around Olivia's head, he finishes slowly leaning over her, flexing his muscles, exhaling a rush of air.

But Olivia's not done with him yet. It's been too long since she's had this, and wants it to last longer. She scratches him gently from his collarbone to the bottom of his navel, making him twitch and groan as she kept playing. Not wanting to be tortured anymore, he grabs her wrists and pins them with one hand above her by the pillows, and with the other hand, penetrates her walls again, fingering her clit. He captures her mouth with his as he keeps her coming. Olivia begs him to stop, but he keeps going, making her come all over again. Screaming his name, Olivia wraps a leg around him, pulling him closer to her body. Satisfied and finished with teasing her, Lincoln wants to get wet.

Olivia starts up her shower and lets Lincoln in.

"I wanna do that again." Smiles Lincoln laying a hand on her stomach, feeling the running water on her soft skin.

Olivia kisses him, the water running warm between them, forcing them to close their eyes as they melt again. Formerly just wanting to get in his pants, Olivia now uses the chance to take in the man-god that is Lincoln's body. The nerdy glasses completely hide how buff he is, you'd think he was a Greek statue or one of Bernini's finest angels.

Lincoln laughed, "You like what you see?" she looked up at him again, nodding with sultry eyes.

"Well, I like what I see too, my beautiful." Lincoln rubbed her slender arms as their foreheads touched, letting the hot water run over their backs.


End file.
